


Hangover cure

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor, nurse!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam instructs Castiel in concocting a traditional Winchester hangover remedy.  Set in Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover cure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognizable characters. Just having fun.

Hangover cure

 

Dean had passed out as soon as the three of them returned to their motel room. Castiel sat in an overstuffed chair and counted stain splotches on the wall all night.

The next morning, Sam heard vague groaning coming from Dean's bed. Experience said that Dean was just a few minutes away from waking with a painful hangover. 

“Hey, Cas. Come here please.” 

Sam spoke very quietly to Cas. 

“Dean's going to be a pain in the ass all day if we don't give him our hangover cure as soon as he wakes up. Can you get the orange bag from my duffel?”

Cas brought the bag and emptied it on the scratched table in the kitchenette. Sam lined up the ingredients methodically and explained the recipe to Cas.

“Add two of these fizzy tablets to 8 ounces of lukewarm tap water.”

Sam held up two small packets and a small jar of yellowish brown power for Cas to see.

“Add 2 packets of sugar and 1 heaping tablespoon of dried monkey dung to the water. Stir well.”

The moaning got louder and hungover Dean sat up. Sam motioned for Cas to bring the cure to Dean.

“Thanks, man.” Dean chugged down the glass with a puzzled look on his face. “Tastes different this time.”

“Maybe the dried monkey droppings were different because of seasonal fluctuations in the primate diet,” Castiel commented.

Dean turned pale and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Sam fell to the floor in uncontrollable laughter. Cas tilted his head in confusion..

Five minutes later when Sam caught his breath, he explained that the cure was to induce vomiting.

“Cas, you're a natural at nursing Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading a bunch of crack fic today because I'm topped off with death and angst.


End file.
